Gathering Souls
by amekazakai
Summary: Isabella's done it again. She presses one button and EVERY SINGLE PERSON except for Wonyoung and Isabella DISAPPEAR. Something about them being the pilots. So now they have to go hunt everybody down in different dimensions. Oh joy. Don't own, don't sue.
1. The BIG RED BUTTON

**Oh my gosh, it's been SUCH a long time. I'm SO sorry for not updating, but this past month's driven me NUTS. Luckily, tomorrow's the last day of school before a week and a half long spring vacation! Woot! I'll try to update more, I promise. Don't worry, I've got TONS of story ideas.**

**Anyways, OMG, NEW KHR ARC!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! I'm SOOOOOO SO happy that KHR's not ending any time soon. The inheritance arc..... It sounds interesting. And my gosh, don't the seven new characters remind you somewhat of the guardians? Especially that boy that transferred to Tsuna's class? Scary.... I have a fanfic idea based on that. ^^**

**And on that happy note, I give to you my new story!!!! Kudos to Adrianne and Isabella for all their help in helping me with this!!! Love ya both!!! And yes Adrianne, expect to be glomped. Oh, and nice job in the concert everybody! ^^**

* * *

The Vongola, Wafia, and Co. were all in the Wafia's dimension transporter (which is basically a plane in a wormhole), laughing and chatting happily as they traveled back to the KHR universe. They were just coming back from the world of Eyeshield 21 since the boys had been begging to go. Kevin, Matthew, and Jimmy were leading an enthusiastic chat about football and how awesome it was while also having a fierce debate with Yamamoto and Ryohei about whether baseball, boxing, and football was a better sport. Gokudera only added to the chaos by giving the others the insight that boxing was technically not a sport and more of a mean of self-defense. The others were looking on amusedly.

Wonyoung and Isabella were flying the contraption with some occasional help from Verde. Everything was fine.....until.......

"Hey Isabella."

Isabella looked up from reading the newest book in the Maximum Ride series. "Yeah?"

"What does that do?" Wonyoung indicated a big red button on the dashboard.

Isabella thought for a few seconds before shrugging. "Dunno. Let's check!" She reached over and pressed the button.

It was instantly quiet. Wonyoung rolled her eyes. "NOW they shut up. Jeez."

Isabella looked towards the direction the others were.....or, at least, where they used to be. "Um, Won-chan?"

"Yeah, what?"

"They're not being quiet. They're just not there."

"WHAT?!" Wonyoung spun around, nearly causing the plane to crash. She pressed the auto-pilot button before looking. ".......Oh. My. Gosh."

Isabella looked thoughtful before suddenly brightening. "Oh yeah! I remember what the button does! It sends everybody except for the pilot and co-pilot to other dimensions."

Wonyoung groaned. "My gosh....Isabella, seriously? So where are they now?"

Isabella shrugged again. "Who knows? The dimensions are chosen randomly, so...."

Wonyoung sighed. "We'll use our flames to track them down."

Isabella nodded. "Oh, another thing. They can have been turned into people or even objects. Also, the longer they're in another dimension, the more they'll forget about us and KHR."

Wonyoung frowned. "But that never happened to us."

Isabella shook her head. "It's different this time. That button was created to be used if we were in some sort of danger. It would send us to another place and make us lose our memories so that we would adapt to that world."

Wonyoung nodded. "That makes sense, I guess..... Well, time to get started....." She activated her rain flames. Suddenly, the ship started turning to the left. "Wha?!"

Isabella steadied herself. "The ship is honing in on a flame signal."

Wonyoung sighed. "Nice to know. Alright, let's get started."

And so began the epic hunt for their friends.

* * *

**Did you like this?**

**I'll give you the title of the next chapter, where we find someone: Dragons, Magicians, and Isabella, Oh My!**

**Anybody who can guess which dimension and who we find there will get a special mention and a fanfic featuring a character and genre of their choice! ^^ Wafia does not count cause you guys already know, and only one guess per person! I'm gonna do this for every chapter, btw.**

**I'm sure the Wafia can guess who's first. Let me give you a hint: one of our storm guardians is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanatic. Okay, maybe not a fanatic, but.....**

**So review guys! Luv ya! ^^~**


	2. YuGiOh: Adrianne

**Aw...no reviews except for the Wafia... *pout* Ah well. Let the hunt start!**

Wonyoung and Isabella landed in darkness.

Suddenly, they appeared with a flash on a game field just in time to hear a feminine voice call out, "Dark Magician, ATTACK DARK MAGICIAN!"

the two girls turned to the source of the familiar voice and saw...

"ADRIANNE?"

The girl in question looked down at the field. "Yes? Waaaaaait... ISABELLA? WONYOUNG? IS THAT YOU?"

Wonyoung looked at the girl, confused. "Ja? Why?"

Adrianne stuttered. "You guys are...dragons..."

It turned out that in order to "fit in," the two of them had been turned into cards in Adrianne's deck.

Wonyoung was now the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Isabella was, naturally, the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Isabella smiled. "Well, at least she's okay. But...where are we?"

Wonyoung groaned next to her. "Wait, wait, wait. Did she just say Dark Magician? And please tell me that guy up there doesn't have pointy yellow and red hair."

Isabella blinked. "He does. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Wonyoung twitched. "We're in Yu-Gi-Oh. Figures. And she chooses to battle Yugi of all people."

Isabella wasn't paying attention. "Ooooh, a blue dragon..."

Wonyoung looked up from her thinking. "What? Since when did Yugi have a...Oh, fudge. KAIBA?"

Seto Kaiba looked down at the field from his own pedestal. "Hm? So the Dragon talks. How interesting."

Off on the side, Joey was creating a lot of noise. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MY RED EYES?"

Kaiba calmly gazed at Adrianne. "Yes, I'd like to know how exactly you have a Blue Eyes when I have all three in existence?"

Adrianne smirked at them. "I just used a copy machine! It's really easy to make copies of cards when you have one!"

At this, Isabella growled at Adrianne. "YOU USED MY MAGIC COPIER? THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE USED FOR COPYING POTTER'S WAND OR KIMBLEE'S PHILOSOPHER'S STONE! NOT SOME _CARD_ DECK! YOU IDIOT!"

Wonyoung rolled her eyes. "WAIT, WAIT! ADRIANNE! _YOU EXPECT US TO BE ABLE TO BEAT BOTH KAIBA AND YUGI **AT THE SAME FREAKING TIME?**_"

Adrianne blinked. "Well, yeah. Why?"

Isabella sighed. "Well, the requirements for taking someone way from their world was to perform a given task by someone in that world. In this case, it's beating Yugi and Kaiba."

Adrianne rolled her eyes. "Just beat them Wafia-style."

Kaiba sighed impatiently. "BLUE EYES, ATTACK DARK MAGICIAN!"

"NO! MY DARK MAGICIAN! FUCK YOU KAIBA! MONSTER REBORN! I SUMMON THE DARK MAGICIAN!" This was Adrianne.

"ADRIANNE! FORGET THE FREAKING DARK MAGICIAN!" This was Wonyoung.

* * *

"NO! IT'S MY DARK MAGICIAN! RED EYES AND BLUE EYES ATTACK!" This was a distressed Adrianne.

" I SUMMON BABY DRAGON AND THE TIME WIZARD IN ATTACK MODE!" This was Joey.

"Joey? When'd you get in the game?" This was a confused Yugi.

"Just now!" This was a hyped up Joey.

"Get out. This is our game." This was a pissed Kaiba.

"But-!" This was a distressed and suddenly pissed off Joey.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK ALL THIS! RED EYES AND BLUE EYES, ATTACK!" This was an impatient Adrianne.

"We have names, Adrianne." This was a calm Isabella who didn't look like she was going to move anytime soon.

"FINE! WONYOUNG, ISABELLA ATTACK!"

"Your wish, our command."

Two minutes later, Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey were staring dumbfoundedly at the empty and devastated playing field. (Wonyoung and Isabella were now regular humans again. Thankfully.)

Wonyoung was currently trying to teach Adrianne a lesson for yelling nonsense at her yet AGAIN and daring to order her around by chasing her around and hitting her whenever possible.

However, the shorter girl didn't seem to be listening.

"Oi, Adrianne, are you listening?"

The storm girl looked back at the rain girl. "No. Heck, I don't even know who you are, you creepy stranger. Get away from me!"

Wonyoung stared at her with disbelieving eyes. "WHAT? Adrianne, don't make me slap you."

Adrianne backed away even further. "Get away from me, stranger!"

Isabella suddenly spoke up. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. They'll continue to lose their memories until a special word is mentioned."

"A special word?"

"A word that means a lot to them. Like, a LOT. It could have had a big impast on her or something."

Wonyoung thought for a moment before trying a few words. "Hell? Cards? Games? Motorcycles? French? Leather? Pants?"

Isabella snickered at her choice of words before speaking up. "Oh, it can also be a phrase."

Wonyoung sighed. "Card games on motocycles? I DON'T WANT TO BE FRENCH? WE WANT YOUR LEATHER PANTS? BROOKLYN RAGE? COME ON ADRIANNE, DAMN IT!"

She had a sudden epiphany, but she shook her head and snorted. "No, it can't be that... Can it?"

She turned hesitantly to the shorter girl who was still trying to look for a way to escape from this...weirdo.

"Slagathor?"

Adrianne blinked, then suddenly sank to her knees, clutching her head and screaming as her head was assaulted by something unseen.

Isabella and Wonyoung knelt next to her. "ADRIANNE?"

Adrianne hit Wonyoung's head hard.

"Yo, what was that for?"

"That's for pressing that stupid button!"

"ISABELLA PRESSED IT, YOU IDIOT!"

"Yeah, but who in their right mind would hit her?"

Isabella smiled at Adrianne. "Aw, thanks Adrianne."

"ADRIANNE, NONE OF US ARE IN OUR RIGHT MINDS!"

"True."

"So? Does that mean you hit my head for no reason?"

"Yeah. Basically."

Wonyoung was close to strangling the shorter when the air started rippling.

With strangled yells and screams, the three girls were sucked into a black hole, where they floated around in nothingness, their minds and senses distorted.

Suddenly, they landed with a thud on a hard surface.

"Wha-?"

The three of them looked around as they stood up, fight forgotten.

They were on a stone street with shops displaying magical wonders all around them.

The people around them were no less fascinating, as they were wearing robes of all different colors with different assortments of muggle clothing.

Isabella was the first one to speak. "We're in..."

* * *

**So, where are they and in what universe? Guess right and you'll win a oneshot of your favorite character from _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_! Only the first person will win it!**


End file.
